tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Tyler
| aliases = Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler; Jacqueline Prentice; Jackie Prentice; Jacqueline Tyler | series = Doctor Who | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Pete Tyler (husband, deceased); Rose Tyler (daughter) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Doctor Who: Rose | final appearance = Doctor Who: The End of Time (Part 2) | actor = Camille Coduri }} Jackie Tyler is a fictional single mother and a supporting character featured in the 2005 revival of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. Played by actress Camille Coduri, she appeared in the pilot episode of the series, "Rose". She made thirteen appearances in the series in total, plus another two appearances as an alternate timeline version of the mainstream Jackie character. Biography Jackie Tyler was a blonde-haired single mother in her forties who lived in a small flat in the Chelsea neighborhood of London, England. Her daughter, Rose Tyler, lived with her. Jackie loved nothing more than shopping, gossiping with her friends on the telephone and prying into her daughter's private life. Despite this seeming aloofness, Jackie was very protective of Rose. Jackie was thrown into a state of shock when she saw a news report about an explosion at the department store that her daughter worked at. Rose returned home safe and sound, and Jackie insisted that she should take legal action against someone. A man involved with the explosion, known only as the Doctor, came to Jackie's home the following morning looking for Rose. Jackie took note of the strange man standing in her bedroom, and she wearing nothing but a bath robe, noting that "anything can happen", to which the Doctor plainly stated, "No". Later on, Jackie was shopping at the Queen's Arcade shopping mall when suddenly several window mannequins came to life and went on a murder spree. Jackie was witness to mass carnage, but fortunately managed to escape from the mall unscathed. Doctor Who: Rose Jackie Tyler (II) Jackie Tyler was a wealthy socialite who lived in London, England of a parallel reality, separate from that of the mainstream timeline. She married an ambitious businessman named Pete Tyler back in 1986. The ever-vain Jackie elected to not have any children as she did not want to risk losing her figure. By the early 2000s, the Tylers' marriage was beginning to crumble. Peter still loved her immensely and was desperate to save his marriage, but his corporate exploits and Jackie's lifestyle made it seem nearly impossible. On February 1st, 2006, Pete through a lavish birthday party for Jackie to celebrate her 40th birthday. Jackie however, did not like the notion of turning forty and insisted that he tell everyone they knew that she was actually turning thirty-nine. The time traveling Doctor, accompanied by his companions Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith appeared in this reality after their time vessel, the TARDIS suffered a major breakdown. Rose Tyler was the daughter of Jackie Tyler and Pete Tyler from her native timeline. The Doctor warned Rose to avoid making contact with the Tylers as they were not her parents. Despite this however, Rose had to see how these alternate versions of her mother and father were living. The Doctor could not stop her, but was determined at the very least to keep an eye on her. Using psychic paper, they infiltrated Jackie's birthday party as food servers. When the party began to settle down, Rose had a conversation with Pete, never revealing who she actually was. She learned about the Tylers' crumbling marriage and decided to talk to Jackie. At first their conversation seemed amicable enough, but when Rose posited the idea of giving Pete another chance, Jackie became deeply offended. She reminded Rose that she was just "the help", and moreover, she would not be getting paid for her services. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen Jackie's concerns about marriage troubles and birthdays became truly minor concerns soon after. As the evening wore on, the Tyler estate was invaded by an army of Cybermen. The Cybermen killed several people at the party whom they considered to be unviable for cyber-conversion and abducted the rest. Jackie tried hiding inside of a closet, but she was discovered and taken to the Cybus Industries cyber-conversion processing plant at Battersea, where she was turned into a Cyberman. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Pete Tyler sneaked into the facility in the hopes of shutting it down, and if possible, reversing the process on those who had already been converted (though the Doctor knew that such a thing was impossible). Pete found Cyber-Jackie who seemed to momentarily recognize him. During the ensuing conflict, the facility was destroyed thanks to the efforst of Mickey Smith. Jackie died as explosions ripped through the entire processing plant. Doctor Who: The Age of Steel Notes & Trivia * The character of Jackie Tyler was created by executive producer and writer Russell T. Davies and director Keith Boak. * Jackie Tyler enjoyed having a cup of tea right before bed, the same as her counterpart from a parallel timeline. See also External links * * Jackie Tyler at Wikipedia * Jackie Tyler at the Holosuite * Jackie Tyler at the Doctor Who Wiki References ---- Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Characters